


Everything will be okay..

by orphan_account



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Family, Friendship, Other, Self Confidence, Self-Reflection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29083419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Not one,Not two,But twelve..Each struggling with their own doubt about themself..A little words may help right?~~~~~Multiple chapters..
Relationships: LoonaxOc
Kudos: 2





	1. Vivid~ Jeon Heejin

Vividly.

"Don't you think that you already did enough, somehow?"

Eyeing the idol that already sweating profusely, she frown. Turn off the loud music that blaring since who know when, she throw the towel toward the panting idol.

"You bet.. It will never be enough.."

Heejin wipe away the sweat on her face as she smile. Shook her head, the latter take a bottle of mineral water from the box beside the speaker and toss it toward the idol.

"In our life, nothing will ever be enough.. Still, sometimes a break is needed.."

Pick up several empty bottles and throw it into the dustbin, she sigh. A long sigh. Know that Heejin confined herself in the practice room longer than she thought.

"I'll feel guilty if I take that literally, unnie.. A break never work well with hardwork.. Don't you think?"

Sprawling, Heejin land her back on the cold floor. Eyes on the latter that already approaching her. With hand stretched.

"Then.. A break after a hardwork somehow sounds good right? Let's go.."

"Huh? It's already 12.00 am, unnie.."

"So What? Why Not?"

Chuckle, Heejin take the latter hand as she being pull up.

"Seriously, unnie?"

"Change your clothes.. You know that I'm always serious.."

Heejin laugh make her at ease.

"Really unnie?"

She glare playfully at the younger that stop midway.

"I'll wait outside.. In 10 minutes.. Take it or leave it.."

"Yeay.."

...

"Here.."

"Yogurt?"

"And cider, it's better.. You won't get drunk because of that, right?"

Laugh. Heejin take a sip. Somehow feel refresh. Have a seat beside the idol, she take a deep breath of the fresh air while look around the park.

"Hungry?"

"I'm on a diet, unnie.."

Rummage through the plastic bag, she take out a box of blueberry and a small box that contain a slice of cheese cake. Heejin eyes widen at the sight of her favorite cake.

"Unnie.. When.. How did you get that?"

Shrug. She smirk.

"So,can the diet been forgotten for five minutes?"

"Of course.. Just for five minutes.."

Heejin start savouring the cake while humming happily. She smile.

"So, will this little break deny your hard work?"

"Well.. Somehow I feel good.. And free.. I guess it won't.. I can always continue to work harder and get some break here and there.."

"I told you so.. Anyway, did you know there's one part.. The main and the hardest part that you really need to work on.."

"Me? What is it?"

Heejin look anticipate.

"Love yourself, Jeon Heejin.. As in your real self.. Not just your idol persona.. For people to love you, you'll need to love yourself first.."

Silence.

"It's really the hardest part.. Maybe that's why I'm always in doubt whether I really deserve to receive the huge amount of love from them.."

Smile.

"You deserved it.. More than you think.."

Heejin return the smile. Sincerely. Feel touched. Eyes teary.

"Don't cry on me now with your mouth full of cake, Heejin shi.."

She playfully threaten the idol that immediately whine.

"Ah~~ Unnie.. I'm not Jungeun unnie or Jinsoul unnie okay.."

Referring toward the two Idalso cry baby. 

"Sure.. Sure.."

She pretend that she didn't see Heejin wipe the tears that somehow manage to fall and look up at the sky. Silent fall as she let Heejin with her own thought. After a while.

"Heejin.."

"Huh?"

"You know that everyone is proud of you, right?"

"Hurm.."

"So, as Idalso pioneer, don't put that burden on yourself only, okay.. Your members.. They are there.. To hold that responsibility with you.. Together.."

Silence. Small sob can be heard. Smile.

"I guess we should go home now.. Somehow the rains will start pouring heavily if we are here any longer.."

Look at the clear night sky, Heejin frown. That's when she realize the real meaning.

"Ah~~~ Unnie~~~"

...

"Huft.. You are heavy.."

She grunt as she hop a bit to fix Heejin position on her back. The sleeping idol seem too comfortable to even wake up. Infront the dorm, she struggle to enter the password and decide to just ring the bell.

"Who is it?"

"Us.."

"Unnie? Why you don't just enter the password? And us? Is that Heejin on your back?"

She scoff. Can't believe that she been interrogate by a certain cat right infront of the door while piggy back the sleeping bunny.

"Kim Hyunjin.. You better open the door now.. My back almost break.."

The door open widely. Step inside. Hyunjin that seem to just get ready for sleep still hold onto the knob.

"Girls.. Help.."

Yves and Jinsoul that each doing their own things at the living room approach them. Jinsoul take the bags. Yves take off Heejin shoes. 

Hyunjin? She stand there. And follow the two toward Heejin's shared room. Know that her role is fix. 

"Again unnie?"

Put Heejin on the bed with Hyunjin help, she nod. 

"Found the cinderella at 12.00 am, get some fresh air and somehow she knock out.. Like always, I need to carry her.. I really should bring you or Hyejoo next time.."

Whisper. Hyunjin chuckle slowly. Don't want to make any unnecessary sound as the other member in the room seem deep in sleep. 

Wake up the sleeping rabbit, Hyunjin take off the jumper from Heejin and force her same age friend to clean herself.

"Hyunjin, like always okay.."

Nod. She just want to walk away when Heejin sleepyly mumble in her deep voice.

"Thank you, unnie.. You are the best.."

Smile. 

Pass the living room, she stop. Take out a plastic bag from her bag that Jinsoul help put it aside before.

"Both of you, don't stay up too late.. Here.. Don't tell Jiwoo thought.. I can't bear her bugging me for not wake her up just for this.."

Yves and Jinsoul cheer silently. Rummage through the plastic bag that contain their favourite snacks and fruits.

"Thank you, unnie.."

"Sure.."

...


	2. Around You~ Kim Hyunjin

Eyeing the cat, she know that something is not right. Hyunjin may seem confident and don't care much about trivial thing in the public eyes. But, among the twelve members, she's the hardest one to show her own feeling. Never speak out loud, don't show much. 

The younger always appear as someone stoic. However, off cam,Hyunjin actually love to joke around and care for her members secretly.

She knew that there's something wrong with Hyunjin. And Heejin plead about her 2jin partner make her suspicious grown. She know that she need to do something.

"Hyunjin.."

"Oh my.. Ah~~ Unnie.. You surprised me.."

Slip down beside the idol. Frown.

"You okay?"

"Uh.. I am.. Why?"

"Nothing.. Want to follow me? You don't have any schedule today.."

Hyunjin eyes narrow. Suspicious and wonder.

"Where?"

Smirk.

"Frozen 2.. You don't watch it yet right?"

"Seriously unnie?"

Hyunjin already get up.

"I take that as you agree.. Changed.. I'll wait for you.."

"Can't we just go now?"

She look at the cat in disgust.

"Kim Hyunjin.. I don't want to see Elsa and Anna with a stink person seat beside me the whole time you know.."

Hyunjin laugh. Walk away.

"Okay.. Okay.. I got it.. Wait for me then.."

...

Hyunjin's expression is straight like usual. But, the glitch is there. With the faint hums of 'Into The Unknown'. Chuckle. The younger turn her head. 

"What?"

She smile and take a sip on her Americano. Iced Americano. The same drink in Hyunjin's hands too. That's one similar weird taste that they both have. Always Iced Americano even during winter.

"I'm glad.."

"Huh? Why?"

She stop and show her index finger toward the idol before make an imagination circle around the younger.

"Your dark aura lately that seem like Elsa aura when she try to find out the meaning of all the whispering already fade.. A bit.."

Hyunjin laugh.

"So now I already become Anna? With a lighter aura?"

She smile. Nod and continue walking with Hyunjin following. Silence as they enjoy their walk. She know more than to pursue. Because Hyunjin will talk when she's ready.

"Unnie.. Is it that noticable?"

"If I said yes?"

The younger sigh.

"Can we seat there for a moment?"

She nod. Following the idol to Loona frequent park near their dorm. Like usual, Hyunjin always choose to sit at the swing. Never the bench. Take the swing beside the younger.

"I'm worried unnie.."

"About?"

"It's.. I always wonder if I already show my self enough.. Because each time I try to show them my real self, things always turn bad.. With rumours and ridiculous speculation surround me.. But as I keep acting like how they expect me to, I feel like I'm a fake person.. My image seem far from the real me.. And lately that kind of thought bug me more.."

Look at the idol. She know what the younger means by all the rumours and speculations. And somehow seeing the usually unbothered Kim Hyunjin speak it loud make her realized. That deep inside, the idol also affected by everything.

"Show them the real you, Kim Hyunjin.."

"Huh?"

Smile at the frowning idol, she stand up, throw the already empty cup and start push the younger swing slowly.

"Be yourself.. Show them everything about you.. You are differ you know.. Each of you are different.. In a good way I mean.. And that's mean you are welcome to show everything.. Your strength and even your flaw.. That's how 12 of you will completed each other.. So, why not just go for the real you.."

"Even if they thought I'm weird?"

She smirk. Stand infront the younger with index finger toward the idol and make the same gesture like before. Hyunjin raise her eyebrows.

"You.. Are already weird.. So, why bother?"

"Unnie!!"

She run away in laughter. With Hyunjin following after. Unsatisfied. But. She know that the idol already get what she try to convey.

Unbeknown to her that she's the reason 'Into The Unknown' parade began. 

...  
"Into the unknown~~ Into the unknown~~ ..."

Her eyes narrow at a certain cat. Flinch at the sudden loudness. Look around, seem like the others already get used. Still she can hear apologize from Heejin and Choerry. She nudge Yves beside her.

"Should I worry about that 'aeongi'?"

Yves laugh.

"Haha.. Na~~ It's okay.. Let her be,unnie.."

"Okay.."

Eyeing Hyunjin that seem invest in her 'Into the Unknown' parade, she realize.

"That song supposed to have three higher part, no?"

Kim Lip nod.

"Supposed to.. But for Hyunjin the third part is silence.. Urgh.. I don't know when she'll stop.."

Before plug in her earphone. She nod agree.

"Is it because I bring her to see that Frozen 2 movie last month?"

Gasp. She look at Gowon that already have dramatic expression.

"What?"

"Unnie.. It's because of you.. You are the one that convince her to show her true self.."

The crunchy voice with accused tone directed at her.

"Is that wrong? I just bring her to see Elsa and Anna.."

Scratch her nape.

"Well, that's when all that 'Into The Unknown' parade start.."

Jinsoul said as a fact.

"Heol.."

...


	3. Let Me In ~Jo Haseul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's okay.

"Haseul.. It's okay.. It's okay.. I got you.."

She hold both the leader trembling arms carefully. Find the latter trembling alone in one of the practice room after getting the short 'help' message. She know what happened. Seeing the latter don't push her away, she wipe the tears that falling as Haseul already closed both her eyes.

"May I hug you?"

Slowly nod. The Loona leader hide her face desperately on the latter shoulder with both hands hold onto the older sweater tightly. She wrapped both arms around the idol. Enough to make the idol feel safe. Rub the younger back slowly to help with the younger breathing.

It's not the first time.

This is not the first time.

They stay like that for a while until the leader start to calm down. She know that just a silence company is quiet enough to ensure Haseul that she's not alone. To face this.

"Unnie.."

Haseul pull away slowly with puffy eyes. Eyeing the younger softly, she hum. Still hold on to the latter.

"Please don't tell anyone about this.."

She take a deep breath at the same request. Know that this time, she really need to do something.

"Haseul.. You know that this is not the first time right?"

Nod. Warily.

"You know that you need help right? More than the help that I can offer.."

Carefully she spoke. Not to enforce. Just try to persuade.

Haseul look up as her eyes meet the older. Sense the sincerity. She know that the older just want to help.

"I'm..afraid.. What if they decide that they don't need someone like me if they know about my condition?"

Bring her hand to the idol face and dub the tears with the end of her sleeve. The insecurity of the leader seem worst then before. When her grandmother pass away. That she felt guilty to let the younger keep it alone for a long time.

"Haseul ah.. Trust in me.. Will you? You are important to everyone.. And I mean it.. Please.. Can you let me help?"

Bite her lower lip. The idol hold onto the latter hand tightly. Whisper.

"Please.."

...

"What do you mean by comeback is more important than her condition? It's not that simple you know!"

She snap at the management. Frustrated. They often ask her about the members but they don't even listen.

"You know that this is their chance after a year of waiting.. They need to make a full comeback to ensure fans.. You know well.."

"But Haseul is not in a condition where she can even perform.. She need full treatment.."

"She seem okay with her members and we already gave enough time for her to recover, right?"

Sigh.

"Please.. This is hard for me to say.. But we need to pull her away from this comeback.. Even from any schedules for the time being.."

The management team seem tense at her words.

"Are you sure about that? We think differently.. This comeback is a huge chance for them and to have all twelve members participate are needed.. And for Haseul, the members can help right?"

That's it.

She stand up. Look at everyone. No one seem to understand. Try hard to hold her anger.

"You know what.. Proceed with your plan for them.. But, if Haseul get another attack.. I'll pull her out of everything.. And I'll tell the CEO myself.."

Leave.

...

She let the members get inside the dorm as she cleanup the van a bit. Need time for herself. The other manager already went home. Being the one to live with Loona members, everyday is chaotic but fun. Well, what you expect from a bunch of goofballs.

She sigh. Remembered about the management decision of Haseul condition. Observed the idol closed lately. The Loona leader still seem off sometimes.

Just finish throw all the rubbish and make sure that no one left anything, she heard someone shout for her with urgent footsteps come at her.

"Unnie!! Unnie!!"

"Huh?"

Closed the door, she look up to see a panting Hyejoo and a panic Yerim. She frown.

"What happened? Why both of you.."

She don't even managed to finish her words when both 01' liner drag her with them.

"It's Haseul unnie.. Faster.. We don't know what to do.."

Know what Yerim means. She rush toward the stairs. Get inside the dorm.

"Where's Haseul?"

"Inside the bathroom with Vivi unnie,Yves unnie and Hyunjin.. We try to persuade her to get out.. But she just push us away and cry.."

Nod at Gowon. She saw Heejin, Jinsoul and Yeojin stand infront the bathroom worriedly. With Jungeun and Jiwoo already cry in each other embrace. They acknowledge her presence and move to give her way.

"Girls.. Wait at the living room.."

Get inside, she saw the already drenched Haseul tremble while sobbing near the tub. She clench her teeth at the heart breaking situation.

"Unnie.."

She nod at the other three.

"Vivi.. Get me a towel.. Hyunjin, prepare her clothes.. Sooyoung, bring me a glass of warm water.. Wait outside till I call okay.."

The trio reluctantly move as she smile to assure. Close the bathroom door, she kneel beside Haseul.

"Haseul.."

Look up with tears still stream down her face. Haseul eyes seem blank without any spark. Just pain.

"Unnie.."

Haseul launch herself toward the older. Ignoring her already wet clothes because of the younger, she wrap her arm around the leader.

"I'm afraid.. Please.. Help me.. What should I do? I'm so afraid.."

Whisper.

"Shush.. Calm down.. I'm here.. You'll be fine.."

And she know that the idol already beyond her limit and she need to do something for the younger well being.

...

It's been months since BBC Entertainment release statement about Haseul hiatus. The hardest things out of all is to explain to the members about their leader condition and assure them to move forward with the comeback without Haseul.

Constant whining and complaint from the members can be heard here and there as they want to meet the latter. She manage to convince them that Haseul need her own times. Get update only from Haseul's family indirectly, even she start to miss the younger.

The members just finish their radio recording and joking around at the fiction that they act for the radio. Teasing Jungeun that supposed to be a cool KimLip that Hyunjin had a crush on. Also Yeojin who her members crush on because she actually a boy. She shook her head at Jungeun and Yeojin whining. Already get used to the chaotic Loona members.

It's chaotic. But she somehow feel incompleted and she know the other also feel the same. Sigh. Look at the members.

"Girls.. Do anything you want.. Just don't kill each other yet, okay.. You still got promotion ahead.."

Get the answer only from Vivi while the other laugh, she shook her head and just want to get out of the practice room when someone already block her way. Her eyes widen.

"Hi unnie.."

"Haseul.. You.."

She don't even manage to finish her words when she been pushed back by the eager members that already rush toward their leader.

"Haseul unnie!!!"

"Haseul ah!!!"

"We miss you.."

"Unnie!!!"

"Haseullie.."

She laugh. Deep inside somehow she feel warm. Seeing Haseul laugh along as the leader listen to the younger members rant make her smile widen. Seem like the months that they could not met were never there.

Haseul eyes meet her's. Mouthing.

'I wanna have a talk with you after this, unnie..'

She nod.

'Be with your members first.. They miss you..'

The leader smile with a nod before she ruffles Yeojin's hairs and focus on the members.

...

"Thank you, Haseul ah.."

Haseul look at the older with a frown in her face. They are on the way to Haseul house. It just two of them inside the van after they send the other members to the dorm.

"Huh? I'm the one that should thank's you, unnie.."

She smile. Focus on the road and take a few glance at Haseul.

"Jo Haseul.. For being strong and become a great fighter.. Thank you.. I'm glad.. We're glad.. Not just me and your members.. The managements and ORBIT also.. We are proud of you.. Thank you for not giving up.."

Silence before a sob escape the younger. She reach for the younger hand.

"Hey.. What's wrong? Did I said something bad?"

Shook. Haseul wipe her tears away.

"I.. I'm still not okay, unnie.. I need more times.. Heh.. I don't even know when I'll be okay.."

She nod.

"I know.. We know.. Take your time.. As much as you need.. Everyone will always wait for you no matter how long it is.. We are here.. We got you, Haseul.. We got you.."

Haseul nod. Thankful. Yup. The leader know that everyone are waiting for her and she promise to become stronger than before. For herself. For her family. For Loona members. For ORBIT. For everyone.

Take a look at the letters from the members on Haseul's lap. She know that the idol will be fine. And one day, 12 of them will shine again on that stage.

Yup.  
Forever.  
LOONA always 12..


End file.
